


one small change

by crystalize667



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667
Summary: Sakura finds a war hammer and becomes enamored.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	one small change

Sakura stood outside a weapons shop.


End file.
